Full Moon
by JAS13
Summary: Anna has the perfect life in new zealand, shes popular and is dating the hottest guy in school. But Anna is a werewolf and she is now being sent to Ireland to face the dark creatures of the night. Please Read, Comment and rate!
1. Chapter 1

**Anna**

**Everyone likes the idea of being something different, of being something out of this world and having abilities not even the smartest man in the world can begin to realize the complexity about. Everyone likes the idea of being able to wield magic beyond great power for either good or evil. Well you are all wrong, dead wrong. Being something different is not fun; being able to hold magic in your hands is not fun! Being different makes you weird and no one wants to talk to or even be around someone who is weird. I am different, I am weird, I am a werewolf. I am one of the O'Sullivan's; a family line filled with werewolves, magic and everything out of the ordinary. Everyone who is in my family tree has been cursed to be a werewolf; deadly predators that kill the innocent for food or game. This includes my sister, the one who I feel is more different then all of us because some how she managed to inherit supernatural abilities of seeing in the future instead of just having an element to control. I am different too for I can control water instead of earth like all the others of my kind, this also goes for Teal'C because she can control wind.**

**We aren't full moon type that is just a myth, we can change at will. We have strength and speed beyond compare and as I said we can control the elements something that not even werewolves can come to figure.**

**This is just the start of my problems; my parents are sending me and my younger sister, Teal'c off to some Ireland boarding school. I like living in New Zealand, the place where I grew up and learnt to deal with the fact that I was…different!**

**My parents travel a lot for work and they don't want us to be alone at home, whilst they're in the Sahara desert. They used to get our Grandma (Kin kin) to look after us but she died recently, for liver failure. **

**I loved Kin kin a lot and am really sad that she died, I am even sadder now because now that she is dead or pushing up daisies like Teal'C says we are forced to go to some stupid boarding school on the other side of the world, so my parents can do some stupid archeological dig.**

**My cousin, Xavier goes to the boarding school there and my mum seemed damn sure that it would be good to be around more of "our kind"! Well I was perfectly happy living my life in Auckland. **

**My sister is the exact opposite to me because she is actually happy to be moving. She has always wanted to go to a boarding school, always asking and bugging Mum and Dad about it. I am not happy though I will never be happy for as long as I live, I will be leaving behind all my friends, my boyfriend and my social life as I knew it. **

**We leave for Ireland in two days, when the new moon forms. Though tonight, because my parent think that they are doing something nice for me, they are letting me and my band host a fair well gig in my honor. I tried to think of it as something else then a goodbye sing-a-long like something that would make my heart warm, but it wasn't working it was never going to work. Ireland was coming and I could not escape it through any corners or gaps…or even anything!**

"**Stop moping around you are starting to make me all depressed," Said Teal'C placing a shirt into her travel bag. Spongebob Squarepants was blaring on our plasma TV, Teal'C was half talking, packing and looking at the TV laughing every so often at what the characters said.**

"**Just because you are happy to be getting away from this place doesn't mean I am," I said ignoring her loud booming laugh.**

"**It will be fun, we can have adventures." She looked so sure, like we would actually have adventures.**

**I scowled, "Yep we can go looking for leprechauns." **

"**Maybe, I heard that if find you one and don't let it out of your sight they will lead you to a big pot of gold." **

"**That is just a myth," I teased.**

"**Yes but so are we." We both looked at each other and laughed.**

"**So do you think people will like me or will I be an outcast?" She asked me.**

"**Definitely an outcast," I laughed at her while she glared me down, "Gee I am only kidding don't worry, and people will love you."**

"**Sure."**

"**I think that Rockwell College looks terrible, how are we going to survive?" I moaned for about the fiftieth time the past week.**

"**I think it looks amazing, very adventurous looking I think."**

"**Anything looks adventurous to you." As you can see my sister is obsessed with adventure and Spongebob and anything else immature and childish.**

"**Don't worry we will have a great time." I looked at her from the corner of my eyes playing with her mittens which she adored, she was so optimistic.**

"**Teal'C your friends are here!" Mum yelled from the living room. We both looked up, I could feel her happy energy blast forth as she skidded away sliding down the railing.**

"**Hey don't do that" Mum ordered once my sister hit the bottom story. I sighed falling back on her bed, most of her walls were bare leaving only pale yellow wall. All the cartoon posters had been pulled down and packed into a secret flap in her suitcase. I heard someone knock on the door outside my sister's room; I looked up slightly to see my mum looking at me. A smile had formed on her face showing her teeth.**

"**Teal'C seems happy to have her friends over" she said walking slowly into the room.**

"**Bet she is" I muttered ignoring her as she sat down on the end of Teal'C's bed.**

"**Look sweetie I know this will be a change for you…"**

"**A change…for me… you're taking me away from my friends!" I interrupted outraged.**

"**We needed to, this is for you benefit…"**

"**In what ha…taking me sending me to some school where I can learn about something which we probably would study next year"**

"**Your culture knowledge will grow"**

"**I don't want it to grow"**

"**Anna O'Sullivan do not use that tone"**

"**No you don't use that tone" I stood up angrily shaking my hands wildly in the air.**

"**How dare you back chat me"**

"**How dare you send me off to some school" grabbing at my shoulder bag I began to walk away from her.**

"**Anna young lady come here this instant"**

"**No" I screamed breaking into a run, jumping over the railing I landed on the floor with a thud. Werewolves could do that jump from great heights and come out of it without a scratch.**

"**Are you insane" my mother shouted, I turned to see her holding onto the shaking railing her knuckles turning white. "There are humans in the house"**

"**Let them see I don't care" Straightening myself up I walked towards the door.**

"**Anna come back here" My mum demanded angrily stamping her foot**

"**Make me" turning I opened the door and walked out slamming it shut. I smiled to myself as I walked up the driveway towards the street, now I had to wait until my band came that would be hard.**

"**Anna baby it's you last day" My best friend Lisa said hugging me with her short scrawny hands, her finger nails painted a dark blue with fake gems glued on the top. I sat in the back of the van which smelled oddly like mould, I could feel the anxiety that everyone was going through. After me who would be their lead singer, I was what brang the group together no matter how selfish that sounded. **

"**Yeah I guess it is" ignoring the fact that it was actually my second last.**

"**I am going to so miss you, it will never be the same without you ay Chad" her boyfriend turned away from the road to wink at Lisa.**

"**Yeah you were the life of the party Annie"**

"**Luke is so going to miss you"**

**Luke was my boyfriend the star of the school, the hot shot. Of course Teal'C hated him saying he was the ugliest guy she had ever seen giving him the name "Rat Face" it was a funny name but it was stupid no matter what he was still my Lukey.**

"**I hope everything settles well though" I muttered**

"**Maybe they will" Chad answered**

"**Hope so, you guys are such a cute couple" Lisa informed**

**It seemed like forever till we had finally set up stage, Luke was there sitting in the front row with Lisa who was already drinking alcoholic beverages. **

**Chad, Melanie, James and Emily my other best friends were each standing around the lit up stage nervously nudging each other to try and carm themselves. People had already begun to file into the school parade area, laughing and talking their voices penetrating my ears. I smiled down at Luke who was looking after a girl wearing a much to small mini skirt. Turning his head he pointed to her then to me as if to say.**

"**You should wear that instead", I looked down at my own clothes. The three quarter pants, with a multi-coloured belt tied around my waist was a lot nicer though he didn't seem to think so. Turning to look at Chad who was hitting the tips of his drum stick together smiled nervously.**

"**Scary" he said nodding**

"**It will be fine once we start playing we will loosen up" Emily muttered her long bronze hair tied back with a bandanna.**

"**Let's just get this over and done with so we can party" James the guitar player whined, his face was deep red from embarrassment.**

**I laughed knowing him he was not going to party instead sit in the corner hoping some girl came to speak to him. I turned back to the crowd to see how many had arrived, the whole place was brimming with people either standing or sitting. Everyone was talking in loud voices making it hard for Emily to play her bass guitar.**

"**Are we going to start, everyone is settling down" Chad pointed out**

**Melanie nodded gulping down a last drop of water.**

"**Paramore cover song?" Lisa asked bending over the stage**

**I nodded at her throwing her a big smile, walking up to the mike I smiled out to the groups of people, coughing into the mike people slowly turned to stare at me, as if they just noticed I was there.**

"**Ah thanks to everyone for coming out tonight to my…last and…ah…final gig" I smiled tears began to slowly work themselves down my blush pattered cheeks. A few cheers rang through the area making me laugh. Coughing to clear my throat my voice more stable "I will be singing the cover song for Paramore…Brick by boring brick. I dedicate this song to New Zealand. Auckland you rock!" I screamed the last sentence into the mike cheers rang out yet again making Chad behind me whistle with glee. I heard the drum begin to roll, the bass and the guitars counting each tune in my head I closed my eyes in thought, I was going to miss this place. Opening the words came out freely, I could hear the words coming from my mouth the shook a little yet no one in the crowd seemed to notice. People were dancing around singing to the words; I began to hammer my foot on the floor in tune to Chad's skillful drumming. Turning slightly to look at them I smiled my heart hammering with nerves which I usually hid. Looking back into the crowd I saw Luke talking to the girl with the really short skirt, he was nodding enthusiastically making the girl laugh. Stumbling with the lyrics I saw Emily shoot me a look of confusion, I had forgotten the words to one of my favourite songs. **

**The crowd slowed in their dances to stare at me, thinking fast I pulled the mike from its stand and pointed it at the crowd. Hammering my hand into the air I watched as their faces lit up as they screamed out some of the lyrics jotting my memory. Walking down the stairs I began to sing again, jumping into some of the crowd letting their voices get into the mike also. Once I saw the girl leave Luke I practically ran back towards the stage readying myself to impress him.**

**The song began to slowly to end once I had made it to the stage, hammering up the stairs I let my own voice ring out over the others sending the whole stage into silence as they listened to my voice hit different levels.**

'_**Notice me Luke!' **_**I almost screamed, looking at him he avoided my eyes staring down at Lisa's newly tanned legs. **

**The rest of the night went sort of well, we had the whole place going. I love performing it was my life. I was not going to be doing it much in Ireland, partly because I wanted to make my parents think that they had crushed my dreams by sending me there and also because I won't have a band anymore to actually play with. I stood in my shed at the back of our tow storey house, the whole place was decorated with balloons and games that only little kids would play.**

"**Who designed this place?" I heard Chad scream over the thundering music coming from my massive speakers in the corner of the shed.**

"**Teal'C" I screamed back in response smiling as I smile hit his face in realization. Walking towards Emily I saw her dancing with some guy I hadn't even invited "This is fun" she yelled once she saw me, drinking at the froff in my drink I smiled**

"**Thanks, have you seen Luke?" I asked**

"**No" she shook her head "I thought he was with you?"**

**Smirking slightly I looked up at the new comer, he was average on looks though his clothes looked really expensive. **

"**This is Marco" Emily informed seeing me looking at him. Marco dipped his head at me.**

"**And Marco this is my best friend in the world Anna, you know she is leaving to Ireland to leave us all alone here"**

"**Ireland is nice this time of year" He muttered**

"**Are you joking me?" I said angrily**

"**Nothing about me moving to Ireland is nice" I turned on my heel walking away angrily, idiot how dare he say that at my going away party. Ireland was a crap whole and it would stay that way.**

"**Hey Anna" I turned at the sound of my name to see Teal'C standing in her pajama's a few people staring at her popcorn filled hair.**

"**What are you doing here?" I spat at her, she laughed at me she always did that. I so badly want to punch her!  
"Mum told me to tell you to place down the music"**

"**Go tell mum I will only turn it down if she lets me burn my ticket"**

"**You're impossible literally. You're even worse than Mr Krabs when it comes to saying free."**

"**I don't need your crap right now Teal'C go inside and leave me alone"**

"**Wait I have to tell you something" she grabbed on to my belt holding me in the one place.**

"**What!" I fussed**

"**I lost you favourite charm bracelet in a game of uno"**

"**What?!" I screamed outraged**

"**I placed it in for the winner…sorry"**

"**You lost my favourite bracelet"**

"**It wasn't my fault you shouldn't have left it lying around"**

"**Teal'C I am going to kill you" I began to hiss, my voice growing to an alarming scream**

"**Anna Baby!" I heard a voice scream, ignoring it I stared at Teal'C. She pointed in the direction of the voice **

"**Rat face" she practically squealed, I spun around to see Luke coming up towards me smiling. Letting go of Teal'C she ran off laughing into the night sky, I saw her leap up into the tree climbing across the top window. Blocking Luke's view I bent over for a kiss, he moved away.**

"**I haven't seen you all night" I muttered confused**

**He nodded "I know"**

"**What do you mean you know?"**

**Luke looked back to the white bleachers stacked around a table full of cakes, the girl with the short skirt stood there nervously scratching her arm awaiting Luke.**

"**I think we should end this Anna," He said quietly scratching at his hands**

"**What the party?" I asked, looking down on him. He was taller than me making him the tallest boy in our grade. Both Teal'C and I were really tall for our age, making us nearly the tallest girls in our grade. I was taller than Teal'Q but she was catching up at least I liked to think so.**

"**No, not the party I mean us." He didn't look at me as he said this, only to the dust swept floor.**

"**Why we can't its not that far away!" I screamed outraged waving my hands dramatically in the air, my voice rising.**

"**Anna Ireland is on the other side of the world." He said so calmly that I almost wanted to throttle him.**

**I was on the brink of tears and I hated my parents so much for making me move, this break up was all their fault. If we weren't moving Luke would never break up with me! This was all their dumb stupid fault, I hate them!**

"**I'm sorry Anna I just don't want to have a long distance relationship that's all." He didn't look sorry at all, he seemed actually quite happy about breaking up with me after three months. Not able to look at him anymore I turned slightly moving like a ghost I walked towards the other set off bleachers near the door my heart hammering loudly my eyes wide with unshed tears.**

**Sitting down heavily I let my hands fall and the tears roll down my cheeks, sobbing quietly. This move was going to ruin my life, everything I ever worked for here in Auckland would disappear with on stupid aeroplane. Ireland is so far away and Teal'c and I are old enough to look after ourselves, why didn't Mum and Dad see that. **

**Placing my head into my hands I tried to wipe away my tears without making it to obvious that I was crying my heart out. I could hear the clink off beer bottles some outsider had brang in. People were laughing as they began to drink.**

"**I am going to miss you so much." Lisa came up to sit on my lap, a glass full of vodka in her hand. She was the only person I knew who could drink straight vodka without throwing up. She drunk once more from the cup laughing slightly for no reason at all.**

"**I will miss you to." I muttered pushing her off of my lap.**

**She didn't seem sad at all maybe she was too drunk, she was always to drunk. My dad like to call her a bad influence, Mum thought she was stupid and Teal'C thought she was boring. Everyone always had some sort of an input in my life, why couldn't everyone just butt out.**

**I looked over to where everyone was dancing, my heart hammering wildly as Lisa began to hobble off towards Chad who was also drinking. Luke was standing in the middle, his hair gleaming of sweat. The girl with the short skirt was dancing with Marco swaying her hips a little to erotically, where was Emily! My mouth dropped with shock, bending over Luke had his lips pressed to Emily's they were practically on the floor. Getting up I felt my hands clasp tightly, walking through the group I pushed at anyone who stumbled in my way. Making my way towards Luke I stopped in front the kissing couple.**

"**Luke, how could you?" Tears made my eye liner run**

**Emily pushed away her eyes fluttering "Anna…I"**

**Luke blinked at me "You chose Ireland over me, I chose Emily over you"**

**I felt anger boil in me; I felt the wolf in side me trying to break out of my hold. Slapping at Luke I dug my fingers in to his skin. He screamed out in pain clutching at his cheek**

"**My face!" he screamed alarmed**

"**Anna why did you do that!" Emily chorused in with Chad who was one of the many on lookers.**

"**Teal'C was right" I said strongly smirking at him, my face a wall of anger**

**Luke looked up at me an eerie silences ran through the shed**

"**You do have a rat face!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Teal'C**

**"Why the hell did you do that for" I screamed at Anna, who was lounging near the airport water taps. A buzz echoed through the white walls of Auckland National Airport making me feel all happy and giddy inside.**

**"You know perfectly well why, I don't need you crap right now Teal'C" Anna practically spat at me, she grabbed at her I-pod which had swung slightly out of her forceful grip.**

**Loud music drummed from the small little green earphones clearly, making me wonder how the hell she could hear me through those things.**

**"Far-out Annie you think just because Luke has ditched you, Mum and Dad are sending us off to some other random place and well...whatever the third thing was.... you think you can just yell at me and SLAP ME!"**

**She nodded stubbornly and looked out the translucent window that stood on either side of us. **

**Anna was about a few centimeters taller than me so I couldn't tower over her and look scary but I could nag her till she came to her senses. I looked around to see if Mum or Dad were coming from the luggage area. **

**There flight to the Sahara Desert was due soon and I really didn't like sitting in this stupid airport waiting for my own to become ready to depart. I had already done all the fun things in the airport anyway; like ride the escalator up then try running back down, got in trouble for that though. People just don't take to kindly to bratty teenagers who are trying to act like five year olds. **

**The other thing I did was run up the stairs trying to race my dad to the top. Though it sort of wasn't a race because he was too busy talking on his mobile phone, for the hundredth time today. I also went up and down in the elevator until a security guard came by making me run back down to Anna. The other thing I did was make the sippy taps run continuously to see how many gallons they held, didn't work though instead I got at yelled by Mum. On top of that I tried to make the electrical hand dryer thingies turn on all at one time, it did work this time, tried to beat the world record if there is one. Then I was told to sit down and wait but I couldn't do that so I went in search of Anna who had disappeared.**

**"Anna at least try to smile this is our last day with them for who knows how long, just smile you could get a free present" trying to barter with Anna was like trying to get a pineapple to talk to you, trust me I have tried, both of them are just so stubborn! **

**"Teal'C leave me freaking alone!" She cried making a couple of Japanese tourists turn and look at her stupid attempt to make me leave. I of course wasn't going to budge, other than Anna I had had a great time last night. May have lost five bucks and my shell collection but who cares I got a mood ring in return. Trying to beat my friends in a game UNO is like trying to get a cow to stop eating. Impossible. I won once though against Maryanne but everyone wins against her. If it weren't for her mum coming early she would have lost the clothes on her back.**

**"This is all Mums and dads fault I am not going to suck up to them so I can get a stupid present" Anna mumbled looking down at her I-pod.**

**"Oh blanch Ann seriously you are acting worse than me"**

"**We're about to leave soon anyway so just go and play with the stupid water bubblers"**

**"It is called sippy taps for your information and no! I actually love my parents and I actually love everything they have done for me" I raised my chin into the air refusing to listen to the garbage that flowed from my sister's mouth.**

**"What have they done? We haven't actually ever had a home, I can't remember one place were I have actually known that I will be able to keep my friends forever"**

**"We've been to like what three other schools hardly any"**

**"One in Auckland, the other somewhere else on the other side of New Zealand and one other some where else"**

**"You know that made absolutely no sense what-so-ever"**

**"You know what I mean, Mum never read me bed time stories, and dad never taught me how to ride a bike. They both didn't get all choked up about my first day of school; instead they were worrying about their hiking materials and where they were or something like that. They were never there for us; once they came home they would lock them selves up in their offices and type in their finding to some stupid website. Teal'C… You don't understand…I want a loving family one where I can feel comfortable and know that I am safe"**

**"We have a loving family" I insisted looking down at my blue dress which fell to my knees, the long sleeves were decorated with frills and the white long socks with butterflies. I wore my favourite ugh boots, the tan ones to make me feel happy. And on my head was my light blue cat eared beanie which made feel even younger. The long sleeves were longer than I had wanted, going to my finger tips but I don't mind.**

**"Not a normal one!" Anna was wearing navy blue short shorts, a Paramore band tee which was to long for her and leather belt that tightened around her waist showing her figure line. On her feet were her flip flops that seem to sparkle expensive!**

**"What do you mean?" hushing my voice down to a whisper.**

**She gave me one of her no-nonsense looks, a thing she had adopted from our mother.**

**"What do I mean" she tried to mimic my voice but failed "What do you think were freaking werewolves"**

**"Oh that thing" I said pretending to be stupid.**

**"I want to be able to go to a diner without having to be thinking about my wild appetite. I want to be able to eat with out killing poor unexepecting animals and then changing back when there is blood all over my face and a dead animal at my feet."**

"**I want to be able to look at Luke and tell the truth about why I can never go out with him to the mountains without being rushed at by wolves who are trying to get me to hunt with them. I want to be able to tell him I love him and know that I'm not lying about my whole stupid dumb life" tears began to fall from her eyes and on to her I-pod screen. She wiped them away furiously and looked back down to the floor.**

**"Well trust me you will never have to lie to him again because you'll probably never see his ugly rat-looking face knocking on the front door... Thank god" I laughed as she tried to hit me.**

**"Just frig off okay! You're a dunce I hate you!"**

**"No you don't" I laughed again this time even louder. "You love me, you always have! You love me more than any any any any any any any any any any any thing in the whole wide world."**

**"No I don't" she sighed miserably.**

**"Yes you do" **

**I pulled one of her ear phones out and made her face me "Look Annie you are just looking at the bad side of being a werewolf, you're not seeing the good stuff" I trying to be sympathetic, giving her one of my most saddest smiles but instead I just ended up laughing in her face and spraying some of my own saliva into her pissed off features, and well that only made me laugh harder.**

**A buzzing sound ran through the airport making me look up at the grey speaker phone attached firmly to the smooth wall.**

**"Terminal B is now ready for boarding" the voice sounded human but I couldn't help but think if it were a computer. I looked down at Anna to see her eyes fall and her breath begin to rise. **

**"C'mon lets go find Mum and our tickets" I grabbed her hand and pulled her out from the hallway and into the main lobby.**

**The carpet was a royal blue with green and orange swirls going through it, paintings were plastered here and there while people gathered in a long queue before a waiting desk where a flight attendant would grab their tickets and stamp at it fiercely or type down on a small little computer on the side of the marble desk.**

**"I don't want go, let me go" Anna cried as I pulled her through the crowd, trying to spot my mothers goofy smile or my fathers worried eyes.**

**"Teal'C!" A loud voice cried from behind me. I turned to see my Father waving at us; a large smile crept across his face showing his to dimples on either side of cheeks. My mother stood in front of him her hands clasped together nervously, her pearly white teeth sank into her red lipstick lips and faint tears outlined the rims of her sparkling brown eyes.**

**I began to feel a nervous buzz inside me crawling its way around my heart and head. I wanted to cry but instead I ran towards them pulling my ever so eager sister with me.**

**Anna began to scream as she saw who I was pulling her towards to "let me go please Anna, you may want to go but I don't" she cried more tears falling from her cheeks.**

**"If you do not shut up I will shove a pumpkin in your mouth" I snapped. I had done it once to her when we had both been six, so she believed me, closing her mouth she let silent tears fall from her depressed green eyes. **

**"When is your flight?" I asked mum letting go of Anna's hand.**

**"It has been delayed till later in the evening" My father said pulling my beanie off of my head, he had never really liked them. He would always say it made me look idiotic and that I should show the top of my head more often, but I never listened and continued to wear it. I jumped up into the air trying to get it from him, but the man was to tall making me jump until I was lost of breath.**

**He laughed at me as I sat on the floor sulking, dropping the hat into my lap he turned towards my sister who had a bland expression on her face "Are you ready Annie?" My father asked eagerly. I quickly busied myself with my beanie hoping Anna wouldn't say something insulting. She didn't though she didn't say anything.**

**"First time to Ireland" My mother spoke rather softly for pain and frustration clouded her face, though she did place on an Irish accent trying to cheer my sister up. It didn't work though but it made me laugh.**

**My father gave us a travel bag for the flight, even though it was straight through to our destination on the one flight. "You know what your bags look like right" my mother queried as we walked up a flight of stairs to where all passenger drank coffee or shopped around.**

"**Your mother has placed name tags on the very top so you won't loose your things" My father chuckled.**

**My mother being much louder began to cackle "You'll have to walk around naked if you can't find them"**

**That made me and my father laugh rather loudly, my voice booming over both of my parents. Though Anna, she simply pouted her lips and looked away at the happy family lounging on one of the chairs in the café. Our parents were obviously trying to cheer Anna up but she didn't like it one little bit.**

**On the other side of the café was a hall way which leads to staff toilets and the maintenance area. I looked down it curiously. "Where do we go now?" I asked following my mothers foot strides "You have to go to the terminal silly" my father said ruffling Anna straightened hair, she scowled at him backing away from me and our parents.**

"**Where are the terminals?"**

**My father lead us through the café to another hall brimmed with plants and photos of famous artists. "Through here" he said pointing down the walk way. Blue translucent windows covered the top of the large doorway. People walked through marveling at the view or the paintings.**

**"Yes" Anna replied sadly.**

"**What for?" I asked quizzically knowing that she was going to say something that would break both my mother and fathers hearts.**

"**For letting me go since I don't think I like Auckland, I'd much rather go to the other side of the world and live in some stupid boarding school to get raped or abused!" Her voice was rising and the sarcastic tone was being replaced with sheer rage.**

"**Anna I thought we had discussed this!" Our mothers tone icy, her eyes like daggers.**

"**What? You don't want to have anything to do with us so you send us away"**

"**Your grandmother, my mother just died a few weeks ago so you have no babysitter that is why, Anna O'Sullivan, you are going to Rockwell College!" My father practically screamed "And seeming since I am the head of this house hold you will do what I tell you to do"**

"**Why can't we just stay home, we can take care of ourselves!"**

"**You can't even shower properly" **

"**How do you know you've never been in the shower before?"**

**Anna pulled the bag from my father's fingers and walked off towards the terminal.**

"**Last call to terminal B" the voice called again**

**"Anna!" I screamed in disbelief but she was already pushing herself through the hall.**

**I turned to my mother and father, their facial features clouded with rage. My father through up his hands and shook his head "that girl has got to much wits in her just like her mothers side of the family" I chuckled at this trying to make them less angry, but that didn't seem to do anything. An awkward silence passed through us as I looked at Anna charge through pushing anyone who got to close.**

**My mother sighed "you better get going honey planes don't wait to long and your sister might forget you"**

**I nodded trying not to turn into a watery mess. I threw my arms around them and hugged them tightly. Anna was gone; I couldn't see her through the groups of people that had blocked the hallway.**

**I pulled back and smiled reassuringly "I love you guys, See you when I can" I kissed them one last time and walked off towards the entrance of the hall, waving with practically every step. Tears began to fall from my eyes as I thought about how much I would miss them.**

**"Have fun at your new school," My father called waving back**

**"Don't let the bed bugs bite" I called back to them smiling foolishly. My voice was heavy with un-shed tears.**

**"Tell your sister that we love her!" my mother chimed tears coming to her eyes. She threw her hands around my fathers neck and began to cry even heavier then before. My father laughed and gestured for me to hurry; I nodded and walked, quickening my pace. I looked back one final time to see them waving, I blew a kiss but they didn't seem to notice turning on their heels they walked away towards the café. My mother rocking heavily in my fathers arms, her cries echoed in my ear making my mood blacker. Placing on my hat I walked towards the group of people.**

**Once I had gone through the metal detector and signed some papers I went off to find Anna. "What terminal was it?" I asked myself loudly, getting some suspicious looks in return. "B that is right" I took off towards the terminal all the way at the further end.**

**People lined up at other terminals handing their tickets to another man who would check it then type something up on his computer. I kept running until I came close to my terminal, I couldn't see Anna anywhere, whirling around I saw her slowly walking towards me her phone was in her palm and she had deadest glare on her face.**

**I ran towards her angrily not really caring about her own emotional upset "What the hell is wrong with you," I snapped**

**"What?" she asked innocently, pulling our tickets from the bag.**

**"Why didn't you say goodbye"**

**"Because they haven't done me any good"**

**I scowled at her, turning my back towards her I walked back to my terminal. All the passenger to our flight had already boarded and we were probably the last ones to actually get on.**

**A man in his fifties looked at me sharply "Tickets" Anna handed them to him gruffly trying to match his scowl. Typing something up he glared down at both of use "You're late!" he said through gritted teeth passing the tickets back.**

"**Sorry" I said politely only to be pulled by Anna towards the entrance. She grabbed at our tickets and pulled me through "Stupid old fart" she spat as we hurried along the hall way. **

"**Why didn't you just say goodbye," I sighed sadly**

**She didn't say anything but kept quiet, she turned away from me but I still knew, she was crying.**

**By the time the plan landed my legs were covered in pins and needles "Oh my legs" I complained as I followed Anna out of the plane. She looked back at me and smiled; through the whole aeroplane trip she had been only listening to really loud music and crying under the complementary blankets the aeroplane company had given us.**

**I rolled my eyes as she turned away, "Cry baby" I mumbled quietly. We walked out from the plane, following groups of people to the main service desks.**

"**Ireland" I said trying on the accent, I laughed as a few people turned back to look at me.**

"**Roll your tongue more" Anna said not looking back at me "Like Ireland" Anna had always been good at using her voice. She could reach high tones without even cracking her voice. I tried to roll my tongue on the "R" in Ireland but failed.**

"**Welcome to the Shannon Airport" A young air hostess greeted us as we stepped into a room full of people. **

"**If you follow the blue velvet you will come to your bag pick up area" she gave us a toothy smile and pointed towards the pick up area. I ran towards my bag hoping my stuffed bear was comfortable.**

"**Where are you going?" Anna called, but she followed me once the Air hostess gave her a stern look. I laughed as I ran towards a long lack oval shaped machine. Bags were on top of black rubber slipping and sliding as people pulled of their own luggage. "This is going to be fun" I said to Anna as I ran towards my grey bag.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sky**

**Ugh now I have to share my boyfriend with his cousins, how suckie is that. The worst of it is I actually have to pretend to like it. My boyfriend Xavier cousins are coming to Rockwell College so he can give Teal'c and Anna a few tips on how to be a Wolf. Did I forget to mention that Xavier, his cousins and I are mythical creatures. The first day back at school for third term ugh, it's always the same thing, walk to Xavier's place so he can drive us to school. As I walked into the room his hair gleamed in the light, it always looked better then mine did. I saw him smile at me as I saw him discussing something with his mother. Smiling back I sat down on the couch arm waiting for him to finish.**

"**Hi Sky" his mother said chirpily**

"**Hi" I smiled back**

"**You can have him now" she pushed Xavier towards me; a goofy smile was glued on to his face.**

"**About time" I whined once his mother left**

"**You had to wait for one minute that isn't that long"**

"**To you no but to me yes"**

**We headed off to school with our bags packed for the next couple of weeks. Its was the first period ugh. Sose, Amber Bell was changed into my class, I didn't really get along with her. I wasn't friends with many girls, to bitchie for me or I was to bitchie for them either way I didn't really get along with them. I usually associated myself with boys and at the most two girls; Charlie and Julia. Charlie was my roomy so I really couldn't be enemies with her. I looked down at my time table sports next then mythology. Mythology was good because I was with Xavier; otherwise the day was boring even lunch which was usually unusual. Hanging out with the other wolfs (Ahroooo ) is always interesting but not today same old stories same old same old. It was finally the end of period five minutes to go till I get to see Xavier yippee, scratching at my book with my pencil I saw Suzy, the nerdy girl everyone teased looking at me. I smiled awkwardly wishing the bell would hurry up and ring. Looking out the door, I thought I saw a shadow. A hard knocking came from the hard timber.**

"**Can you go get it Sky?" Mrs Black asked my giving me actually no choice. Sighing I lifted myself out of my chair and moved towards the door. Opening it I saw a wiry looking boy staring at me. His hair was spiked up, way too high to actually look good. His dark brown eyes barred into me.**

"**Can I please get Amber?" He asked**

"**You couldn't of waited for the end of class" I snapped snidely not liking this guy, he shook his head staring at Amber who was standing behind me. Moving I watched as she walked out with him.**

**The bell suddenly went jolting me to grab at my books and run, seeing Xavier he motioned me to follow. I suddenly realized where we were going, all the way back to his house on Phillips Dam Street.**

"**Why are we going to your house," I stammered with confusion even though I knew.**

"**I have a surprise for you" He said with out even glimpsing at me, "I know we just got out of class but we have too."**

**I knew suddenly what was so urgent that couldn't wait till the weekend, his cousins were here and they were here early.**

**He could tell that I had worked it out I don't know how if it was because I was tense or because I tried to slow us down, by sitting down saying I was tired or some other pathetic excuse I could think of. We were just ten meters away from his house he pulled me down into the front garden, people were walking past; staring and making smart comments. I peered over the rose bush.**

"**Ouch" **

"**What's wrong now" Xavier asked with a grin **

"**Nothing don't worry you won't care" I said in a sulky voice. He looked at me with the same stupid grin his face. I couldn't help but smile. He pulled me down and gave me a hug "Now listen," He whispered softly in my ear. **

**I trailed off and peered through the bushes this time so he didn't notice I wasn't listening plus so the people coming out to the car wouldn't notice me. The taxi was parked out the front with hood opened. Someone was walking out to get a brown and blue floral bag. She was tall with light colored skin, wearing a purple top with some mini shorts and a light blue scarf in her hair. Xavier stopped me in my thoughts, he was talking about me being nice and not judging a book by its cover. Obviously he knows me to well. The girl had long black hair with glimpses of red when the sun hit it, when she turned for the house. As she turned to look back at the car the sun caught her eyes they were the most beautiful emerald green you'd had ever seen. He had finally shut up about it just as another tall girl skipped out instead of going to the taxi she skipped out and greeted us. I felt like a tool because we were sitting in the garden. It was easier to see her because she stood closer. **

**Xavier introduced us "This is Teal'c" he said then turned around to mumble "play nice." I put on a face to seem like I was horrified but he knew that was fake. The girl named Teal'c jumped to give him a hug and said "I am surprised you remember me it as been so long I have missed you" **

"**Of course I remember you your one of my favorite girls"**

**I glared at him but he put on a smile. He knew I got jealous easy and played on that a lot, he always found it funny. Teal'c had long brown wavy hair that was all knotted but it looked good matching her brown eyes with flecks of red through them. She looked like she was different before you even saw her clothes, she wore a poncho. The poncho was pink then around the v shaped neck was a buttons, sequins and other things, I looked at my lumberjack shirt with my denim mini shorts, then touched my hair which was hanging down from my ears. She wore that with blue washed out skinnies, ugh boots and a black beanie with brown cat ears on it. **

"**Hi Teal'c isn't it" I asked trying to sound interested.**

"**So are you a wolf" she asked, I turned around to see Xavier he was behind me making hand signal as if to say, stop to Teal'C.**

"**What is it Xavier spit it out" she said with a smile, I laughed too.**

**She began to talk fast that I couldn't understand what she was saying, nodding I tried to look like I could understand.**

"**That's great Teal'C, let's go inside." Xavier cut in front nodding even more slowly than I had. Holding my hand with Teal'C skipping behind us, he lead us towards the pale white door, letting Teal'C past he looked deep into my eyes.**

"**So you like this one." I turned around to her smiling face as she skipped through the door.**

"**Yeah I think so she seems nice," I said.**

"**And childish like you" he added. Instead of getting all defensive I just smiled, he looked worried which made me smile more. As we entered the room I knew we looked weird because I had a big smile on my face and Xavier had a confused look. Before we walked any further Teal'C jumped out from behind on one of the big vases "Don't mind Anna she is a bit grumpy at this stage."**

**Now I had the confused look and I knew Xavier enjoyed that. Nodding at the floor I walked in, Xavier whirled me around before I could get a good look at the girl. "This is Anna…" He said, "Anna this is Sky."**

"**Hi," I said, "how are you?" **

**She just looked up and smiled then went back to drinking her water. Her eyes were prettier close up. I was jealous everyone said my eyes were pretty, but now. Teal'C looked at me and smiled as if to say don't worry about her she just needs some sleep. "Maybe you should show Teal'C around" he offered once an awkward silence had hit the room. I nodded taking Teal'C out to the front porch, leaving Xavier in the room with Anna. I asked Teal'c if she saw us sitting on the ground behind the rose bush.**

"**No," she shook her head, "Anna saw you. She told me to go out to see what you were doing." **

"**Oh, is she okay is it just moving?"**

"**Well sort of, her boyfriend kissed her best friend at her going away gig in front of her."**

"**Asshole, if anyone did that to me they'd be dead." We both started laughing. **

"**So..." there was a couple of minutes silence then I said "how was your flight?" at the same time she said; "what is the new school like?" **

"**Ummm" I started, "Well it is very pretty it is called Rockwell Collage and it has twenty five acre lake that we swim in but aren't meant to so shh, that is the most important parts."**

"**So how was the flight?" Not pretending to be interested but I was it was really rare these days.**

"**It was boring" she said**

"**I wouldn't be able to sit still for that long"**

**After half an hour of talking and showing Teal'C how to make a rock skip, Anna and Xavier came out.**

"**Did you play nice Sky?" Before I answered he turned to Anna and she was smiling, "So Anna," I started, "what do you do for fun?"**

"**I was in a band and I had a boyfriend," She said**

"**I'm sorry."**

"**It's okay" Teal'c stepped in. She turned to Anna and said "now Anna you said you promised that you wouldn't be grouchy" **

**They both smiled and looked back at us, our hands were locked together. It was an awkward moment but then Xavier said "Chuck your stuff in the boot and say bye, we are going back to school."**

**I turned to him trying to understand why he was so excited to go to school. He was like a school boy with two new shinny toys, wanting eagerly to show them off. I tried to work out where his car had came from because we had walked. Then I saw Jack in the front seat. Jack was Xavier best friend, I was relived, I thought I was going insane. The girls put there stuff in the boot and hopped in the back with me and Xavier in the front with Jack. Xavier turned around, smiling at his cousins **

"**Back to school and there's no escape" in a creepy voice.**


End file.
